Family
by badwolf0912
Summary: Katie lives alone with no family, which makes the title kind of ironic. However, on this journey Katie will find her family in the Host Club. How you may ask? Well, read to find out. TamakixOC.


**Hello, readers! This is my first OHSHC fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and leave a review. I think this turned out relatively well, but I want to know your opinion. So let me know in the comments. Enjoy.**

I walk up to the doors of the elite Ouran Academy. I'm surprised I made it here. I'm a girl with no family and no money, going to a school full of kids born into extremely wealthy families. Someone explain the logic in this to me. I already know I'm gonna be the odd ball out here. I have nothing in common with anyone here. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to study.

I get my schedule and go to my first period class. The first thing I notice is the immediate stares. I didn't think I would stand out that much. However, I'm not wearing the typical poofy sleeved dress everyone else is wearing. I just can't afford it. The second thing I notice is the blond guy in the back surrounded by a bunch of rich girls and a few other relatively attractive looking guys. They were typical rich kids that saw school as a playground instead of a place to study. I just simply ignore them and sit down in an empty seat in the front. Apparently that got the blond's attention.

"Hello princess."

"...Hi."

"I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Katie."

What did this guy want? Was he really that desperate for my attention?

I continued to ignore him for a while, but he still stood there staring at me. It was kind of creepy.

"Did you need something?"

I'm not really sure what happened, but after I said that, he practically teleported to one of the corners of the room and started crying his eyes out. I immediately felt really bad. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything. I just wanted to study in peace.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything." Great. Now I'm getting threatening glares from his fangirls. I didn't even do anything!

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I really am sorry."

"Will you come visit me at the Host Club?" The Host Club. I heard some girls talking about that. It's right after school. Shit. I've got work. I guess I could visit him as soon as I get off.

"Um... I have work after school, but I'll come as soon as I can." His face immediately started sporting a big smile again and I started feeling a little less guilty. As much as I didn't want to go to the Host Club, it was worth it to see him happy again.

Time Skip Seven Hours Later

No! I'm running late for work! It's okay. No worries. It's just one time. They can forgive one late arrival, right? Yeah. So in total... 10 minutes late. That's not too bad. And it was for school. I'm sure it's fine.

I walk into the restaurant and start putting on my apron.

"Katherine Johnson, take that apron off!" I, with a confused look, take the apron off and neatly fold it back up.

"What do you call this?"

"What?"

"You're 10 minutes late. This is absolutely unacceptable."

"I'm sorry. It was for school. I promise it won't happen again."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. You're fired." What?! Rent's due in less than a week! How am I going to pay it without a job?!

I walk out of the restaurant and sit on the ground leaning against the wall. I rack my brain for any help wanted posters I may have seen lately. Nope. None.

I just kind of sit there moping for a few hours. I don't even feel like doing anything. I know I should probably look for a new job, but I just can't find the strength in me to get up right now. I also completely forgot the deal with the blond guy.

I saw him walk up next to the restaurant and I suddenly remember that even though I lost my job, there are still things I need to do.

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I promise I'll come tomorrow. I don't even-"

"Why are you sitting out here all by yourself?"

"I just got fired and... I don't know. Moping."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know any places that are hiring? I have rent that's due Tuesday."

"Aren't your parents supposed to pay rent?"

"Don't have any. They left a while ago. I've managed myself though."

"You're a waitress right?"

"Yes..."

"You know... You could work with us at the Host Club."

"As what? I don't host. Nor am I going to pretend to be a guy to host other girls like that one girl. That was an easy disguise to see through."

"As a waitress. You can serve tea and cake to the guests."

"Well, I suppose I could do that. It's certainly better than nothing."

"Fantastic. You start tomorrow right after school."

"I'll see you then."

**Yeah. I think that was pretty good. But, once again, I want to know your opinion. Please comment, favorite, follow, etc. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, they are much appreciated. I love you all and will see you next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
